Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and Olaf's Frozen Adventure
Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and Olaf's Frozen Adventure is a Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney Christmas crossover special/short film. It is the sequel to ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie get Frozen'', ''Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie get Frozen Fever'' and Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Lego Frozen: Northern Lights. Plot It's the first holiday season since the gates reopened and Anna and Elsa host a celebration for all of Arendelle. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday customs, the sisters realize they have no family traditions of their own. Elsa laments the fact that because she has been housed in her room for most of her life, she and Anna were unable to spend time with their parents. Olaf decides to look for traditions with the help of Sven, . Going through the town, Olaf and our heroes (except , Twilight Sparkle, who stayed behind with Anna and Elsa) encounter various family traditions relating to Christmas, Hanukkah and Winter solstice. After a visit to Oaken, Olaf, Sven, our heroes and their sleigh full of "traditions" travel through the snowy tundra only for a coal to set the sleigh on fire. They slide down a hill and Olaf and Sven and all our heroes end up separated by a chasm. Discord is confused as to why he and his allies didn't instantly teleport to the bottom nor the other side of the chasm. Before can explain or Starlight Glimmer can make a plan, Discord attempts to receive the lost traditions and sleigh on the back of a flying pig, but as soon as he breaches the chasm's perimeter, his magic fades away. explains that this chasm is carved from ancient dark stone that soaks up all kinds of magic, rendering virtually powerless and flightless. Starlight is furious with Olaf for . Olaf defends himself by saying . As Olaf and Starlight get into a heated argument about how little Starlight trusts Olaf, Starlight angrily lashes out by saying Anna and Elsa'd be better off without a dumb snowman like him, which very deeply hurts Olaf, and then storming off back to the castle. Refusing to let their fight and those hurtful words and outburst get to him and with only a fruit cake, Olaf attempts to travel through the woods all alone and is attacked by wolves, but Starlight didn’t even notice nor hear, as she is now too far away. However, after storming off, Mufasa appears in the clouds to Starlight, sensing her troubles. Starlight explains, and Mufasa reminds the unicorn that her friendship with Olaf is much more important than the mission nor the lost traditions and her friend will always need her support... especially if he's wrong and with his naïve personality. Starlight realizes what she must do, and decides to go back to talk to Olaf, but the rest of the team and Sven caught up with her and . Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa (along with ) discover some forgotten items in their attic where they find things from their past. Sven, Thomas, Percy and the rest of the others returns to Kristoff, Anna, Elsa and the rest of the team inform them of Olaf's plight. They gather the residents of Arendelle to go look for Olaf. Elsewhere, Olaf manages to escape the wolves, but loses the fruit cake to an eagle and gives up by a tree not too far from the kingdom. Anna, Elsa and all the members and honorary members of find him and Thomas . But Olaf still feels guilty about failing his mission of finding a tradition for the royal sisters, but Anna and Elsa cheer him up by revealing that they do have a tradition: Himself. After Elsa had shut herself away for years, Anna began visiting her every year and sliding cards and dolls of Olaf before he was created by Elsa’s snow magic. They all return to celebrate the holidays and the eagle drops the fruit cake on Olaf. Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * References from are made in this film. * In this film, all are with Olaf (along with Sven) to help him find and learn all the holiday traditions all around Arendelle for Anna and Elsa while , Twilight Sparkle, stayed back at the castle with Anna and Elsa. * This short film featured new versions of the songs , and Everyone Matters (sung by Olaf, Starlight Glimmer, Kermit and Gonzo; from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie). Music score * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while ) * (from ) (while Starlight and Olaf are having a fight about after until Starlight loses her temper and lashed out at Olaf, which hurts him so much, but Starlight didn't even care about it. Starlight furiously leaves to go back to the castle with going after her, but Olaf refuses to not let that and their fight get to him and not to give up hope and tries to ) * (from ) (while Mufasa talks to Starlight about her friendship with Olaf) * (from ) (while ) * Belle's Magical Gift (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) (while Olaf and Starlight make amends after their huge fight) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure end credits music (before the song Now I Know (What I Will Give You For Christmas) sung by Tiril in the end credits) Transcript Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Disney crossovers Category:Christmas